callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
C4
Composition 4, also known as C4, is an explosive featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops '',Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The C4 is constantly seen in the campaign as the primary weapon to take out key objectives, where the player would have to arm the explosive and travel to a safe distance before detonating the weapon. An example of this would be in the level "The Bog", where the objective is to destroy the ZPU-4 in order for a friendly helicopter to pass by. Also, the player will have to destroy an electric tower with C4 in the level "Ultimatum". Multiplayer The C4 is a first tier perk and the player will get two when it is used, it has a higher damage than the claymore and also has higher splash damage than the claymore. When the perk is used, press left on the D-Pad and a detonation trigger will be pulled out, then by pressing the special grenade button (L2 on PS3, Left Bumper on Xbox 360) the C4 will be thrown, which will stick to walls, cars, etc. Pressing the equipment button (R2 on PS3, Right Trigger on Xbox 360) will then detonate the C4, albeit with a .83 second delay. Alternatively, C4 can be detonated by double tapping the reload button (use button in PC version) while the player's main weapon is out. Unfortunately the C4 is not popular in multiplayer modes due to the necessary remote detonation of the C4 which proves troublesome for Snipers and is commonly used by those who wait for someone to walk into the C4 then detonate it. The claymore is preferred more by Sniper players who rely on actually sniping, cutting off their view of the C-4. They often have no time to detonate the C4, whereas the claymore detonates automatically when an enemy walks in front of it. Most players use C4 in the Domination game mode and drop it at their flags. Since the game tells the player when they are losing a flag the C4 is then detonated. The disadvantage of this is that if the player dies, the C4 must be replanted. Another disadvantage of planting C4 at a friendly flag in Domination is that the C4 can be seen beforehand by the enemy and detonated by gunfire. This can be avoided if the player camps in a hidden location to watch the flag, to know when to detonate the C4. C4 x2 Perk CoD4.png|The C4 x2 perk icon in Multiplayer. C4_Detonator CoD4.png|The Call of Duty 4 C4 Detonator. C4 Throwing CoD4.png|Planting a C4 charge in Call of Duty 4. C4 Detonator draw CoD4.png|Drawing the C4 Detonator. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) The C4 used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) is used to take down radio towers in the level, "Civilian Town." Instead of it being thrown and remotely detonated, it is placed and ticks down for some time before exploding. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign C4 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as an explosive used by Task Force 141 and by the U.S. Army Rangers. It appears in three campaign missions, "Of Their Own Accord", "Cliffhanger" and "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". In Spec Ops, C4 appears in the missions, "Acceptable Losses", "Wreckage", "Hidden", "Suspension", and "High Explosive". Multiplayer C4 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this time in the equipment slot instead of via perk. Another change is players are given only one C4, but it is arguably more powerful and has a bigger blast radius than in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ''However, the throwing range of C4 is very low, requiring deliberate placement rather than throwing. Also, because it is in the equipment slot, it can be placed with a single button. This is noticeably faster than ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's method, which required switching to C4 as a weapon via the directional pad and then throwing it. But detonating is slower, since there's an animation of pulling out the detonator and activating it, in contrast with having the detonator already equipped in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Campaign retains the method of assigning C4 to a directional pad button. However, C4 will detonate instantly if reload is pressed twice, essentially negating such disadvantages. As with the previous game it is useful to place it on objectives (I.E. Domination flags, Sabotage targets, etc.) and use it as a mine whenever an enemy nears it. This tactic is particularly useful in Domination, as the announcer will comment on when an enemy nears an objective, making it possible to get defensive kills without having to watch the flag. It can be used as a rudimentary grenade, but cannot be thrown as far and must be detonated by the player. However, unlike fragmentation and Semtex grenades, there is no warning indicator for a nearby C4 satchel, and C4 can be detonated in midair by pressing reload twice quickly. C4 will detonate if the player presses reload twice very quickly, (Except on the PC Versions, where the player must tap the "Use" key twice: "F" by default), which can be useful if the player has C4 previously set that needs to be detonated, but already has C4 in inventory from Scavenger or One Man Army. In this case, pressing the equipment button will not detonate the C4, it will simply cause the player to throw another C4. There is a glitch that causes a detonated C4 pack to do no damage to an opponent whatsoever (no hit marker appears) no matter how close the enemy is to the C4 pack, or whether Danger Close is equipped or not. This glitch is currently active, though it may just be due to lag. This may be connected to another glitch that causes the C4 to show the explode animation but cause no damage. If any players walk into the explosion spot after a time of around 5 seconds, they will die (tested on PC in a private match via shared LAN connection). A tactic used with C4 is to plant C4 in front of a Claymore, so when an enemy activates the Claymore it will set off the C4. The best perks to use for this tactics are One Man Army and Danger Close. C4_Third_Person_MW2.png|A planted C4. C4 Detonator MW2.png|The detonator. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign C4 is first seen in the level "Executive Order," where Mason uses it to blow up a wall to access the controls to the Soyuz 2. It is later seen in "The Defector," where Mason uses it to blow up the ceiling beneath a ZPU-4. It's final use in the level "Victor Charlie", where the player is tasked with covertly planting C4 in a Vietnamese village and running to a safe spot. The player then detonates the C4 to ambush Viet Cong. The only time when the player can use it at will is in "The Defector", when at the end of the mission where the player has to defend the docks. C4 can be found on a crate (like the claymores) and used normally to help defending. Multiplayer C4 is available in multiplayer for . It can be bought after Create-a-Class is unlocked at level 4. The C4 in Black Ops is almost exactly the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 versions (featuring nearly the same skin, but lacking the flashing red light), but the player is armed with two C4s that can be placed and picked up after being deployed, unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are deployed via the "aim" button, and can be detonated by either quickly double-tapping the reload button or using the detonator. The C4 can be thrown much further than in previous games. Gallery C4 Detonation Victor Charlie BO.png|C4 detonation in "Victor Charlie". C4 Create-a-class BO.png|The C4's Multiplayer description in Create-A-Class. C4 Detonator BO.png|The C4 Detonator. C4_Detonator_Detonating_BO.png|Squeezing the Detonator to set off the C4. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign C4 was used by John Price and Yuri during their infiltration of Makarov's castle, as well as to cover their escape. Yuri had planted one packet on a bridge column, another on a bottom of a platform, and Price planted one packet on the bottom of an enemy transport truck. It is later used to breach the room where the Russian President was being held captive in the form of C4 belts. Multiplayer C4 is unlocked at General III (Level 69) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It is similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version, as it can be thrown with only a single button, but has a much higher throwing range. Also, detonation without double-tapping reload is faster; tapping the equipment button once deploys the explosive, while pressing the button anytime later will pull out the detonator, click it, and quickly put it away; this takes about as much time to complete as calling in a Spy Plane or Counter-Spy Plane in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Survival Mode C4 was first seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops Survival Mode trailer. It can be purchased in this mode in increments of five for $1500.The player can have up to ten at once and can buy more after placing them. However, only twenty can be placed at once; if another is placed, all previous ones are automatically detonated. C4 is a very effective weapon to use against Juggernauts. Up to wave 25, placing ten C4 at the site where the Juggernauts are deployed will kill them. C4MW3.jpg|A planted C4 charge in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. C4 Trigger MW3.png|The detonator. C4 throwing MW3.png|Throwing C4. C4_Belt_Planting_MW3.png|Planting a C4 Belt C4_Belt_Detonating_MW3.png|Detonating the C4 Belt Call of Duty: Black Ops II C4 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. C4 Throwing BOII.png|C4 being thrown C4 Detonator BOII.png|The detonator Trivia General: *Frustratingly, but hilariously, C4 can tend to bounce off of moving enemies when it hits them on the head or in certain areas of the character model at certain angles, such as the foot when it moves forward, making it seem like the enemy "kicked" the C4. By the time the user clicks the detonator as quickly as he threw it, it would have bounced back to them and will explode in front of them, causing an accidental suicide. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when the player sprints, a package of C4 explosive can be seen in his left hand, even after he has no more C4 packs left. *The C4 makes an appearance in the extended level of "F.N.G.", where Newcastle teaches the player how to arm and detonate a C4 block. He says "Looks like my ex-wife was kind enough to donate her car to further your education Soap." Watch this video. *If one places C4 on the window of a car then knifes the window, the C4 will drop between the car seat and the door, rendering the C4 invisible to enemies without the right perks. This makes an effective bomb, especially deadly to anyone taking cover behind the vehicle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, if C4 is stuck to a pane of glass then the glass is broken, the C4 will appear to be floating in midair. *In third person mode, when the equipment button is pressed the player's character will hold the C4 and throw it, even if there is no C4 left. *C4 is affected by Flash and Stun grenades, being unable to detonate until the effect wears off, similar to the Claymore. *If C4 is thrown on a Riot Shield, it will bounce off instead of sticking to it. *Its usage is always designated "Plan B" by John "Soap" MacTavish. *The multiplayer map Skidrow has many aesthetic C4 packs on the walls. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''C4 cannot be destroyed by the Ballistic Knife, or any Grenade Launcher. *Placing C4 on an enemy RC-XD will cause it to explode. However, if placed on a friendly RC-XD, it will not do any harm. *In the Wii version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, detonating C4 on the right place when it is placed on the rocket in Launch causes hitmarkers to appear. *If a player throws a pack of C4 just as they die it will create a "fake" enemy C4 charge being unable to detonate and will stay wherever it was placed until the game ends. This C4 will have a red light and is not even affected by gunfire or killstreaks. *A fake packet of C4 can be found on the RC-XD that is included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Prestige Edition. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *When having a C4 detonator or a Claymore in hand in Survival Mode, the damage of a knife attack is roughly doubled. *The C4 used in the Dead Man's Hand deathstreak produces a much larger explosion than a normal C4. *If C4 is caught in the blast range of a flashbang while in mid-air, the air where it was will spark for some time. *When using an assault rifle, LMG, SMG, Shotgun or Sniper Rifle, along with a Machine Pistol, putting away the detonator is normally slow, where the player will turn off the detonator, then put it away, but if using a pistol, the player automatically switches to the pistol, and then the clicking of the detonator being disabled is heard. *It is possible to detonate C4 while controlling a Pointstreak (e.g. Predator Missile), by double tapping ,,Use" key. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty 4 DS Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Equipment